


My Love, My Heart

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Hyukjae's finally home after a month away, and he's missed his merman who really likes the pool.





	My Love, My Heart

Hyukjae tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of his car as he waited in traffic. He was almost to the turn off for the secured parking garage and then he'd be _home_. He smiled as his phone beeped, and the text was routed through his car speakers.

 

“From. My love. Are you almost home? Press up to reply...”

 

Tapping the button on the steering wheel, he waited for the beep. “I'm almost at the garage, just another ten minutes or so. What do you want for dinner?”

 

Sending the message, he crept forward with the rest of the cars.

 

“From. My love. Tacos!! Please? Press up...” Hyukjae chuckled. Donghae was so predictable.

 

“Okay, we'll order some in a while, after this traffic lets up. I'll be home soon.”

 

It took him another five minutes to get close enough to the garage turn off to glare sourly at the car ahead of him that would not move those last _few_ centimeters up so Hyukjae could be reasonably sure of enough clearance, but when they finally did move up slightly, Hyukjae sighed with relief and pulled into the turn off. He paused at the security hut and handed over his parking pass.

 

“Welcome home CEO Lee,” the guard politely greeted, handing the pass back and raising the door.

 

“Thank you,” Hyukjae returned, moving competently through the garage until he arrived at the valet station.

 

“Welcome home CEO Lee,” the young, bright eyed man greeted as Hyukjae swung himself out of his car.

 

“Thank you Jongin ssi,” Hyukjae replied, watching the lips stretch upwards. “How has school been?”

 

“It's good, exams are coming up though.”

 

Hyukjae chuckled and patted Jongin's shoulder. “You'll get through them easily. I've seen you studying a lot.”

 

“I'm trying CEO Lee.” Jongin blushed slightly and pushed his hair back. “Taemin ssi has been helping me a lot with the math courses, I don't think I'd pass without him.”

 

Hyukjae arched his eyebrows slightly, a small smile on his lips. “That sounds like a very beneficial relationship.” Jongin's cheeks darkened even as a grin parted his lips, and Hyukjae patted him on the shoulder again. “Good luck on your exams next week.”

 

“Thank you CEO Lee!”

 

Hyukjae stepped into the elevator, waving his pass over the reader, and the lift began moving smoothly upwards. Sighing, he leaned against the smooth metal of the elevator and relaxed. He wondered what Donghae was doing while waiting for Hyukjae to arrive home and he felt the warmth spread through him.

 

When the elevator dinged quietly, he smiled and stepped off into the short hallway before the door to his apartment that stretched across the entire top floor. Opening the door, he slipped his shoes off in the small entryway and stepped into his place.

 

He grinned as he saw the middle of the large living room spread open, revealing a large, heated pool in the middle, and he heard the sounds of water moving. A pile of towels was already waiting on him on the tiled sides of the pool next to an expensive phone, and he easily stripped his shirt and tie. No matter how hard both of them tried, his clothes would always wind up being soaked because one or both of them would forget and they'd slide right into the pool kissing, so usually as soon as Hyukjae saw the pool open, he just went ahead and stripped his clothes.

 

The water suddenly parted, allowing Donghae's face to break the surface. “Hyukjae! You're home!” he exclaimed.

 

Hyukjae stepped out of his pants and boxers and kneeled on the tile. “I am. I missed you,” he said, watching the bright blue eyes turn up and a wide smile part the thin lips he loved so much.

 

Donghae planted his hands on either side of Hyukjae's legs, the sharp talons clicking against the tile, and raised himself up to meet Hyukjae's lips. Hyukjae fell into the miracle that was kissing Donghae, his fingers lightly caressing the rough, scaly skin next to the gills that were still opened along the sides of Donghae's ribs.

 

He felt the shudder and caught the moan with his lips, and he took in a deep breath of air in through his nose, already feeling Donghae move. Donghae dragged him down into the water, their lips never leaving the others', and Hyukjae relaxed against his love as they kissed, Donghae breathing for both of them. Shifting his hips slightly, he wrapped his legs around the smooth scales of Donghae's long, thick tail, hauling himself closer and feeling the moan vibrating through their chests. It had taken him more than a few times to learn how to breathe while kissing, but it was always so nice to not have any noise underwater, and both of them just able to reconnect like this.

 

Eventually Donghae swam them back up to the surface, their lips finally parting, and Hyukjae taking a deep breath of air as he was held up and in place against Donghae.

 

“I missed you too,” Donghae said. “Your luggage arrived earlier.”

 

Hyukjae smiled and nuzzled his nose beneath Donghae's ear. “Good. Were you already in the pool?”

 

“Yeah, Jongin brought it all in. Did you know he's dating his math tutor?”

 

Hyukjae grinned, the chatter soothing the noise in his brain. “I had a feeling when he kept blushing. He doesn't smell like he's been claimed by Taemin yet, so I guess they just began dating while I've been gone?”

 

“Yeah, just a couple of weeks ago, so according to fae courtship rules, it'll be at least two more weeks before Taemin can offer sex. Though he did get Jongin this _gorgeous_ opal ring.”

 

Hyukjae laughed as Donghae swam them to the edge of the pool. “Fae courting is always interesting to watch to see what kind of gifts are offered.” He stroked Donghae's cheek. “Are you wanting for anything my love?”

 

Donghae's eyes softened. “I just want you, my heart. I missed you.” He lifted Hyukjae out of the pool, careful to not let his talons near Hyukjae's exposed skin.

 

Hyukjae stood and grabbed a towel, roughly rubbing it over his hair and body before anchoring it around his waist before kneeling again with another towel in his hands and spreading it out. Donghae kept staring at Hyukjae as he lifted himself out of the water, sitting neatly on the towel. With an impressive flex of his abdomen, Hyukjae watched as the large, thick tail also lifted itself out of the water. Donghae was gorgeous and well built, his sturdy body able to survive in the deep, dark depths of the ocean, and Hyukjae wondered how he'd gotten so fortunate to catch Donghae's eyes.

 

Hyukjae grabbed another towel and rubbed it gently against Donghae's hair, softly drying his love's face. He enjoyed this small task, one he hadn't been able to perform in almost a month. He spent a little time on Donghae's ears, making sure that the membrane that protected the delicate structures underwater and under pressure had fully melded back into Donghae's skin. He worked his way down the strong neck, the towel soaking up the moisture and turning the large scales that protected Donghae's spine back into soft, tanned skin. He grabbed another dry towel and began soaking up the moisture down Donghae's arms. He spent a good amount of time on Donghae's hands and wrists, talons and scales turning to soft skin and hard, short nails.

 

Once he was done with Donghae's arms, he easily straddled Donghae's tail, the scales providing a small tickle against the inside of his thighs, and Donghae grabbed another towel, soaking up any remaining moisture off Hyukjae's skin before rubbing his hands down Hyukjae's back and arms.

 

Hyukjae couldn't resist stealing another kiss or three from Donghae's soft lips, the fact that he was _finally_ home sinking in. He slowly dried Donghae's stomach and hips, more tanned skin rather than dark blue scales coming into view as Donghae laid back. Dropping a few kisses onto Donghae's stomach, he smiled at the clipped moan. Checking behind him, he grinned. Donghae was getting aroused very quickly, even with their nightly phone calls. Reaching over, he gripped the large, thick penis slipping out of its protective fold and Donghae arched against him, crying out.

 

“Hyukjae _please_...” Donghae's chest was rising and falling rapidly, his fingers twitching against Hyukjae's legs.

 

Hyukjae stroked his lover a couple of times before the _need_ came up to swamp him. He'd missed Donghae so much and he caged Donghae between his arms.

 

“Donghae... do you mind?”

 

Donghae smiled and looked up at him lovingly. “Not at the moment, my heart.”

 

Gathering the magic he'd been born into, the heat expanded, instantly drying both of them. Donghae gasped, a small sigh escaping his mouth before he moaned. His tail nearly instantly disappeared into legs, leaving him with a totally human appearance. Donghae's fingers plucked at the towel still mostly on Hyukjae's waist until it was falling off, the fabric also dry. Hyukjae lightly kissed Donghae's lips and moved down, his hands massaging Donghae's legs.

 

No matter how long his love had lived with him, the sudden rush of blood into new limbs would always hurt, which is why they usually towel dried off, allowing Donghae more time to get used to the sensation. They had figured out that a massage would help alleviate the pain in Donghae's feet, and Hyukjae felt terrible for being selfish enough to love Donghae and keeping him on land instead of in the sea.

 

When the flesh beneath his hands was flushed and Donghae was breathing normally, Hyukjae easily lifted Donghae into his arms.

 

Donghae giggled and buried his face into Hyukjae's neck. “You always love sweeping me off my feet.”

 

Hyukjae grinned. He did love carrying the familiar weight in his arms, but there was also a practicality to him carrying Donghae. Donghae's feet were overly sensitive for at least an hour after he'd been speed dried, and Hyukjae refused to put him through any further pain. “I love you so much my gorgeous merman. I don't like you being in pain because I'm selfish enough to love you.”

 

Donghae snuggled closer to him. “It's not selfish if we both want the same thing, my protective dragon. The pain goes away pretty quickly now, but I love you for thinking of my comfort.”

 

Placing Donghae gently on the plush bed they shared, Hyukjae moved to the windows, opening the curtains to let the light in. Donghae's skin glowed in the light as he grabbed their silicone-based lube and invitingly spread his legs. Crawling up on the bed, Hyukjae ignored the lube for now and merely settled on top of Donghae, letting their lips connect again.

 

Knowing that Donghae liked the weight on top of him, he stayed there and let their lips brush for a long few minutes, letting them reconnect physically. Hyukjae didn't like being away from Seoul just because of his dragon nature, but add not being able to have Donghae with him and he was even more reluctant to leave the city. Unfortunately business had to be tended to, and he'd been traveling all over the world for nearly a month.

 

Donghae's pupils were wide and his lips swollen by the time Hyukjae pulled back, but his lips were curved into a secretive smile. “I want you inside me, my heart. I've missed feeling you.”

 

Hyukjae smiled, feeling the hot rush of blood throb through him. “Anything you desire, Donghae my love.” He kissed down the strong neck, lapping at the skin. Donghae forever smelled of the sea, no matter what water he'd been in, and Hyukjae inhaled that scent greedily. It reminded him of his nesting home and of meeting Donghae; it provided him a sense of security that soothed. Kissing his way down to the developed chest, he was exceedingly careful to not jostle Donghae's legs. Donghae said that the pain went quickly now, but Hyukjae never liked to see Donghae in pain. He sucked lightly on both of Donghae's nipples, causing him to squirm, a soft whine coming from his throat. Hyukjae grinned and ducked his head, placing soft kisses along the side of Donghae's ribs where his gills would be and moved downward, kissing the flat, toned stomach and eagerly taking Donghae's dick into his mouth. The distinctive taste spread through his mouth as Donghae gripped his hair tightly, loud moans breaking free of his throat.

 

Grabbing the lube, he eagerly soaked a few fingers in the substance, making sure it was spread evenly before pressing two fingers inside Donghae. Donghae gurgled a little, and Hyukjae glanced up, finally removing his mouth from Donghae. He placed kisses across the strong thighs as he slowly worked another finger into Donghae. As he curled them up, he grinned at the loud cry.

 

“ _Hyukjae_ ,” Donghae moaned, making Hyukjae shiver. His name never sounded so good or rendered him so helpless as when it came from Donghae's lips.

 

Hyukjae slowly withdrew his fingers, and as Donghae panted harshly, he covered his dick in lube and carefully nudged Donghae's legs further apart. Donghae's eyes were open and focused on him as he slowly pushed inside, connecting their bodies once more. He softly rocked his hips against Donghae's ass, reacquainting himself with the incredible feel of Donghae.

 

“How are your legs, my love?”

 

Donghae smiled, threading his fingers through Hyukjae's hair and lifting his legs to wrap around Hyukjae's waist. “They're fine, they barely hurt at all. More than pleased to have you between them again.”

 

Breathing out in relief, he could feel the truth in the statement, and he caught Donghae's lips easily. Pulling his hips back, he groaned. “ _Donghae_. I... I can't...”

 

Donghae whined, the power swirling within his eyes. “Neither can I. I missed you too much Hyukjae.” The blue intensified around the wide pupils. “ _Now_ ,” he ordered.

 

Hyukjae slammed back into Donghae's willing body, his thrusts strong and sure, knowing exactly how to bring Donghae pleasure, and Donghae was nearly sobbing with it. It felt like too short a time before Hyukjae felt his orgasm spiking in his blood and he pushed one of Donghae's legs up as he pushed back into Donghae, and he let the pleasured scream wash over his ears as Donghae's orgasm precipitated his own.

 

Donghae pulled him forward, the come on his stomach spreading across both of their bodies, but he huffed, pleased with Hyukjae's weight on top of him. Hyukjae pressed a kiss to Donghae's ear. “You're safe my love,” he murmured, his fingers drifting along Donghae's ribs. “You can rest and I will protect you.”

 

Donghae sighed, his body relaxing as he recognized the bed and Hyukjae's body boxing him into a safe area. “How do you always know?” Donghae mumbled, his eyes slumberous.

 

Hyukjae smiled. “The sea is always full of dangers and you know how to survive it. I know your needs as well as you anticipate mine,” he said, nodding at the jewelry scattered across the dresser. Every piece was silver intertwined with gold, and all of it was Donghae's. Donghae wore every piece when they left their apartment, the blatant claim on Donghae providing Hyukjae with his own sense of security.

 

Donghae giggled and hugged Hyukjae tightly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Donghae,” he replied, petting Donghae's hair. “I'll order tacos while we're in the bath.”

 

“You just want to actually dry me off this time,” he teased.

 

Hyukjae chuckled and nodded. “Yes I do. I've missed doing it and making you feel pampered.”

 

“You spoil me, my heart.”

 

Hyukjae smiled and rested his head against Donghae's shoulder. “We both enjoy it, my love.”

 

 


End file.
